


Prompt: Caffeine

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Fluff, Gen, Wanda is over-caffeinated, i guess this counts as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sleep deprivation and caffeine makes you awake enough to work. Other times it makes you giggle in the middle of meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my tumblr, readable [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/141340687780/and-thats-why-youre-the-writer-and-im-not-lol). Apologies for the short length there was only so much I could do with the prompt.

**i.**  
Wanda would never usually have an energy drink, but nightmares were nightmares and Pietro has a tendency of leaving them around. She downs it quickly, with the same practice that allowed her to drink scalding tea in seconds, and takes a glass of orange juice to the room they share.

“Meeting,” she says, pushing Pietro slightly with one hand. “Come on, it is almost 9am. You have slept enough.”

Pietro eyes her, still under his blankets, but the caffeine and sugar is buzzing through her mind. She knows she looks awake, that down the bridge between their minds she _feels_  alert to his perception, but she also knows her brother will have felt the nightmare that woke her. She tries to project assurances down the bond. 

“Come on!” she says again, setting down the juice and shoving him. “You need to shower, the meeting is in fifteen minutes.”

Pietro is up with a gust of air, juice downed and the door to the bathroom locked in a matter of seconds.

“No superspeed in the morning!”

 

* * *

 

 **ii.  
** Even with Pietro’s speed they are almost late to the meeting room. It is not _entirely_ their fault - the upper levels of the new facility are an absolute _warren_  of corridors and there is no map to speak of - and when they arrive they learn they are still waiting on Clint who, despite retiring, is apparently necessary for this meeting.

Clint, when he shows, is yawning still and looks as tired as Wanda feels behind the buzz of caffeine. He slumps in his chair beside Natasha cradling a paper cup of what smells like coffee. The smell alone reminds Wanda of how tired she is, and it is with a murmured word she asks Pietro to sprint and fetch her a cup from the vending machine down the hall.

She really isn’t awake, despite the buzz the caffeine is giving her, but the warmth of the tea and the way it is burning her tongue shocks her awake enough for this.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
“So,” the Captain says come the end of it all. “Tony has decided to tap out for personal reasons-”

“AKA, getting his head on straight,” Colonel Rhodes interrupts.

“AKA getting his head on straight,” the Captain agrees. “Thor has decided to head home to Asgard in order to investigate these Infinity stones? Gems?”

“Infinity Stones,” Vision says, voice soft and precise.

“Thank you,” the Captain says. “Thor has gone back to Asgard in order to see what he can learn about the Infinity Stones, given so many of them have suddenly shown up, and Clint here,” he gestures to Clint who looks startled as the Captain’s hand suddenly appeared over his coffee cup. “Has decided to retire as he’s tired of his family worrying to death over him after every mission. That all clear?”

“Tired and retired,” Wanda mutters and giggles. Everyone around the table stared at her.

“It’s clear,” Sam says to Steve, and then, “Tired and retired?” to Wanda.

“They sound alike,” she replies. “Tired and retired, tired and retired.”

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
She’s not sure why it is so funny to her, the way the words sound alike, but it is. It’s probably the caffeine buzzing through her mind, the slowing measure from the energy drink she nicked from Pietro in the morning combined with the tea she’s just drunk, and it probably doesn’t help that she only got about three hours sleep before the nightmare woke her, so she’s running on four and a half hours sleep for, oh, about 36-40 hours straight and the rest on caffeine and oh dear, “Tired and retired,” she says again, and cannot stifle her giggles.

 _Wanda?_  Pietro sends and then, “Wanda how much did you sleep?” in swift Sokovian.

She makes her fingers pinch, not quite a half-inch gap between them. She feels his blue probing down the bridge between their mind and she throws up the memory of his energy drinks, now less one can.

Beside her Pietro sighs and smiles. “Come to me for nightmares, alright?” he says, and then nods to everyone else at the table. “Wanda is fine,” he says. Beside him Wanda’s scarlet is spinning her paper cup - now empty - in the air, and he considers sprinting out to get her some more. 

“And the case of giggles?” Sam asks.

“Caffeine,” Pietro says, and laughs, “and sugar. She doesn’t have my metabolism.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
